Ghost Of Hiroshima
by WillowwindTheCat
Summary: This is a "What-If" story.A "What-If" story in which Carrie meets a ghost.Not just any ghost, a Japanese ghost named first,their friendship is tested by encounters with Chris. But as time goes on, Carrie and Amineko realize that they need each other, and their friendship buds into something more.OC x Carrie (friendship, not romance).
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys, I know I should be working on my Coraline and The Outsiders fanfics, but Carrie's been on my mind for months, and I wanted to do a story for her. So, I'm pleased to present:**

**Ghost Of Hiroshima:**

**A Carrie Fanfic**

**(Stephen King owns Carrie, not me.)**

**Prologue**

It was meant to be a simple walk to the local market for 30-year-old Amineko. She was trying to clear her head from the recent, depressing news that she was a barren woman, meaning that she was unable to have children. Disgusted, her fiancée ended their relationship. Now, Amineko lived with her older brother, the only light in her eyes. But today, things went horribly wrong.

Amineko wanted nothing to do with the world war, not after the horrors she had heard. She only wanted to go to the store to buy food for the house. She wore her favorite mahogany kimono, slipped on her sandals, and left the house with a simple nod to her brother, not being much of a talker. For some reason, she happened to look left, towards the sky. There was an object flying in the air, a plane Amineko assumed. Odd…what was a plane doing flying about? Unless…Amineko's eyes widened. A bomber plane! Amineko turned and was about to start fleeing for her life when there was a flash. Amineko felt a burning hot pain on her back. Her mouth fell open, but the pain was so great, she couldn't make a sound. The burning pain seemed to peel away at her skin, and then her bone. She fell. Soon, she felt nothing.

A cloud rose into the air, shaped like a mushroom. The plane that released the bomb, the Enola Gay, flew away from the horrid deed they'd done. Amineko was dead, her body burned to nothing from the flash. But, Amineko wasn't gone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting For The First Time**

Glass shattered in the locker room. The cruel laughter stopped. At the moment, Chris and her friends were assaulting poor Carrie White, when a crash occurred, shattering a window in the locker room. No one knew how it could've happened. There was no penetrating force, or anything of the sort. Then, there was a fog forming along the ground, a think, brownish fog with an ominous glow. Suddenly, a large black mass began to appear from the fog. Chris, her friends, and Carrie stared at it in shock and terror. The mass grew larger, growing large, glowing, brown eyes. It raised two arm-like appendages, each with three wickedly clawed fingers.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the girls screamed.

Chris and her friends made a run for it, and the creature sprinted after them with its long legs. Carrie remained in the corner, paralyzed with fear. Chris and the other girls fled the bathroom. It was them that the fog stopped its spreading, and the creature stopped. It stood still for a moment, before turning to Carrie, and coming towards her slowly. Carrie's eyes clamped shut, waiting for the thing to attack. But, to her surprise, she felt nothing. A few moments passed before Carrie finally reopened her eyes. The creature and the fog were gone. Instead, kneeling before Carrie was a woman, her skin a sort of golden-tan in color, hinting that she was of Asian descent. She also wore a traditional Japanese kimono, mahogany in color. The woman had a hand extended to her, offering help.

"Konichiwa," the woman said in her native tongue.

Carrie didn't reply, still confused and terrified about the creature and the fog.

"Oh, sorry," the woman said. "I'd forgotten, I'm not in Japan anymore. Hello."

Carrie slowly picked up her hand and prepared to accept the woman's help, but she stopped herself. Should she even trust this woman? The woman was actually an intruder on school property. But, her hand eventually slipped into the woman's. The woman helped her up gently, which was a surprise to Carrie.

"Who…are you?" Carrie whispered.

"I'm Amineko," the woman replied. "As you can probably tell, I'm not from here, so pardon me if my English is incorrect. How are you?"

"Fine…?" Carrie said, more as a question than a statement.

"I'm glad those girls didn't do too much harm to you," said Amineko. "Now, let's get this mess cleaned up."

Amineko waved her hand, and suddenly, the tampons and napkins levitated from the ground, and began floating away until they reached a trashcan, where their journey ended. Carrie watched in astonishment, but when her mouth opened, she found herself unable to speak.

"Now, tell me," Amineko continued, still holding Carrie's hand. "Why on Earth were those girls harassing you so?"

"I-It's something they do…" Carrie murmured. "This is the first time they did _that_."

"Fools, they are," said Amineko sternly. "They had no right to do that. Luckily, I came to scare them off. You never told me your name, by the way."

"C-Carrie," Carrie stuttered. "Carrie White."

"How nice to meet you, Carrie-chan," Amineko chirped.

"Chan?" asked Carrie.

"It's a Japanese title," explained Amineko. "I won't use it if you don't like it."

"N-No…it's fine," said Carrie. "But…how….did you get here?"

"Let's just say I was watching from afar, and I decided to come and help you out," Amineko explained.

"But what about the fog and that black thing?" Carrie murmured. "Surely you couldn't…"

Carrie trailed off. Maybe…maybe the woman happened to walk in and scared Chris and her friends off, and the fog and the creature were just illusions on Carrie saw? Carrie mentally slapped herself. Her rambling about something her mind must've conjured up could drive this woman, the only person who seemed to tolerate her, away. But Amineko still gave her a smile, and a look of understanding.

"Everything's alright now, Carrie-chan," Amineko said, stroking her hand.

"Er…" said Carrie, as she looked down at her bare legs. Menstrual blood trickled down her skin. This also caught Amineko's attention.

"Oh my, you're monthly cycle's started!" Amineko exclaimed, her eyes brightening.

"M-Monthly cycle?" asked Carrie.

"All girls have it when they've reached puberty," explained Amineko. "You must have just started it."

"Will it hurt me!?" cried Carrie with fear.

"Well, actually, you may get some painful cramps that last for a while," Amineko admitted. "Oh, and you'll have to wear protective pads to soak up the blood. For now, just use tissue until you go home."

Carrie shivered, but nodded, thankful that it wasn't anything serious. But she feared about how her mother would react to it. Amineko let go of Carrie's hand.

"I should let you get back to your day," Amineko said. "But I'll be close by if you need me."

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Carrie, but Amineko had already left the locker room.

Carrie looked after the woman, before returning to putting on her clothes and using tissue for her first cycle.


End file.
